<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to burn out forever, or light up a spark by Drhair76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950848">to burn out forever, or light up a spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76'>Drhair76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love like war [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Now You See Me (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(maybe we'll get there one day who knows), F/M, Jack's POV, M/M, Magical Realism, Sickfic, and you know what? she SHOULD, fluff and smut literally NO angst in sight, heney tops them all. i dont accept criticism, in every fic henley puts a flurry of kisses on dannys face, this fic just screams Henley Reeves rights!, this is a sick fic but like. not really., yes danny bottoms. i said what i said, yes jack purrs. he's valid for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:59:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s cold in here,” Jack says, a bit unnecessarily. “Where’s Henley? She’s got to be like a furnace right now.” </p>
<p>Merritt sighs, his smile fading, and moves to pick up the mug again. “Henley’s sick.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or, henley gets sick and the boys take care of her. and then, she takes care of them ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J. Daniel Atlas/Merritt McKinney/Henley Reeves/Jack Wilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love like war [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to burn out forever, or light up a spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to the only two people who actually want to read this because otherwise it literally would not have been finished &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jack wakes up, he tense. The temperature in the apartment has dropped wildly. He sits up, blinking blearily, wondering whether someone accidentally knocked into the thermostat. He climbs out of bed, shivering when his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. </p>
<p>He peeks into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when he sees Merritt shuffling around.</p>
<p>“Mer?” </p>
<p>Merritt turns and smiles. “Morning Jack.” </p>
<p>Jack creeps forward, squinting at Merritt as he dumps sugar into the mug. It smelled good- like herbs and something else that made Jack’s muscles loosen. He sways a bit before leaning so his forehead is pressed against Merritt’s back. </p>
<p>Merritt makes a soft surprised sound that quickly dissolves into a soft laugh. When Jack worms his hands under Merritt’s hoodie, the laughter abruptly stops and morphs into hissing. </p>
<p>“Jesus Jack,” Merritt turns around, dislodging Jack’s hold. “You’re freezing!” </p>
<p>Jack starts to pout, but then Merritt puts down the mug and wraps his hands around Jack’s. </p>
<p>“It’s cold in here,” Jack says, a bit unnecessarily. “Where’s Henley? She’s got to be like a furnace right now.” </p>
<p>Merritt sighs, his smile fading, and moves to pick up the mug again. “Henley’s sick.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>It turns out that nothing was wrong with their thermostat. Apparently, Henley unconsciously generated so much heat that they haven't actually used their heating system since they all moved in. And so, when Henley got sick and her temperature dropped, the apartment suddenly turned into a goddamn igloo. </p>
<p>Jack follows Merritt to Henley’s room, grabbing every blanket he could find on his way. </p>
<p>“I turned the heat on as soon as I woke up,” Merritt explains as he opens the door with his foot. “But we’re just going to have to wait for it to get started.” </p>
<p>Jack nods. He’s a lot warmer than he was before- partly because of the gentle warmth that his own lightning provided. It’s nothing compared to Henley’s fire, which pooled over him until he was purring in happiness, but it worked as well as it could. </p>
<p>Although he should probably find some socks soon. </p>
<p>Jack can’t help the tiny spark of panic he feels when he peeks past Merritt into Henley’s room. </p>
<p>He can make out the silhouette of Danny on Henley's bed, propped up against the headboard. Jack could only assume that the dark shape curled up next to him was Henley. </p>
<p>Jack steps closer, watching out of the corner of his eye as Merritt carefully puts the mug on the bedside table. </p>
<p>"Hen?" He says. </p>
<p>Danny stirs a little and Jack can tell the moment that he wakes fully because he can hear rain begin to patter on the roof. </p>
<p>Henley shifts and there's a pause before she's reaching out a shaky hand. Jack instantly curls his fingers around her own. He almost jolts at their lack of warmth. </p>
<p>"Hen?" He calls again, leaning closer. </p>
<p>"Hey Jack." She says hoarsely. "Mm. You're warm." </p>
<p>Jack could hear Danny's breath hitch and Jack felt the same because, no, Jack was not warm. Not really. Not in the way that Henley needed him to be. Not in the way that Henley normally was. </p>
<p>"I brought some blankets." He says instead. He let go of her hand to wrap the quilts and covers around her shoulders. "Mer brought tea." </p>
<p>Merritt smiles, and carefully presses his hands- warmed from the tea cup- to Henley's cold face. </p>
<p>"Thank you." Henley smiles weakly, gently kissing the inside of Merritt's wrist. </p>
<p>"Of course." Merritt responds. </p>
<p>As Henley sits up a bit, Danny shifts to standing. </p>
<p>Even in the dark, Jack can feel Danny's intense gaze, moving from Henley to Jack and then back. Jack isn't <em> too </em> shocked when Danny reaches out and wraps a hand around his wrist, gently pulling him into the hallway. </p>
<p>In the light, Jack can now see that Danny's hair is wild as if he's been running his hands through it out of stress. His clothes are rumpled, and Jack imagines that sitting against the headboard with Henley leaning on him couldn't have been very comfortable, but- </p>
<p>Well, the things we do for love. </p>
<p>"Jack, you- you stay here with Hen alright?" He asks lowly. "I'll go to the store with Merritt." </p>
<p>Jack blinks. "Why me?"</p>
<p>Danny's mouth twists. "I can only keep Henley cold. I can't- you'd be better for her." </p>
<p>Jack is quiet for a moment. He thinks about the ease with which Danny pats out Henley's flames, the soft smile they share when he does, that warm glow of usefulness that Danny has afterward. </p>
<p>He studies Danny's face, but it's unreadable. </p>
<p>"Alright." He says finally. Danny nods and starts to pull away but now it's Jack's turn to grab at his hand. He tangles their fingers together, letting his lightning crackle between them. "Hey- just because you can't help her by warming her up doesn't mean you aren't helping." </p>
<p>Danny's eyes go wide, as if he's shocked that Jack could possibly know how he was feeling. "How-"</p>
<p>Jack rolled his eyes, smiling a little. "Well, I may not be Mer, but Danny, I know you at this point." He sobers a little. "Henley will be fine, we're gonna make sure of it. All of us, you included." </p>
<p>Danny pauses, then nods, squeezing their fingers together once before letting go. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jack lets Danny bustle around nervously and remind him of things that he already knows before Merritt drags him off to the store. </p>
<p>By that time, it's already full-on raining and if Jack wasn't one hundred percent sure that Merritt could calm Danny down, he would've just made them <em> all </em> stay here while <em> he </em>goes to the store. </p>
<p>Jack stands there in the empty living room, staring at the door, almost <em> too </em>aware of his own buzzing nerves. Without Merritt's comforting gaze, he felt weirdly naked- like he'd taken off a comforting jacket. </p>
<p>He allows himself a full minute to breathe quietly before moving to go make some soup. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Henley's sitting up and watching him with tired eyes when Jack comes back into the room with the bowl. </p>
<p>"We only had tomato soup and I know it's not your favorite but it's all that we had. But Danny went out to get more stuff so I assume that he's going to come back with Chicken noodle-" </p>
<p>Henley coughs a bit, cutting off Jack's semi-nervous rambling. "Jack, honey, when have I ever complained about eating something you've made me?" </p>
<p>Jack flushes a bit, light warping around his wrists and up his forearm in embarrassment but Henley just reached over and lightly brushed against his knuckles. </p>
<p>"Never." Jack answers and Henley smiles a bit. </p>
<p>"Yeah, and I'm not starting now so hand it over." </p>
<p>Jack watches carefully as she eats and a sort of warm pride fills him when she manages to get most of it down. After she's done, he takes the bowl and places it down on the side table. </p>
<p>Henley reaches out for his hand again and Jack doesn't hesitate to take it. </p>
<p>"You have to make sure that Danny doesn't freak." She says, only half joking. "He's killing the mood." </p>
<p>Jack's eyes drift over to Henley's window, where the rain is still falling steadily. "Might be too late for that. I think he told me four times to make sure that you drink enough water, as if I'd forget." </p>
<p>Henley barks out a hoarse laugh and Jack's resulting wince is enough for her to take a long sip of tea. </p>
<p>"He wanted me to stay because he was afraid that all he'd be able to do was keep you cool." Jack reports diligently, knowing that Danny wouldn't ever voice his concerns. "That may be why he's so...wired." </p>
<p>Henley frowns. "Really? Well, as soon as I get better we'll work that out of him." </p>
<p>Jack bit back an anticipatory grin. "You better get well soon." </p>
<p>Henley hummed, pulling him closer so he's under the covers with her. He curls his arms around her, buzzing when she tucks her nose against his neck. </p>
<p>"I'll be up in a blip." She mumbles. "I'd ask for a kiss but you'd get sick." </p>
<p>Jack pulled back just enough to press a kiss to her lips and then one to her forehead. She blushes, her face warming significantly. </p>
<p>"Whatever you want Hen," He sighs happily. "I'll get sick for you." </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Henley was asleep by the time that Danny and Merritt came back from the store. Jack heard them come in through the front door and the rustle of the bags that they brought. </p>
<p>After a moment, Merritt peaks his head into the room. </p>
<p>"She's asleep." He says. It's not a question. "Did you want a break?"</p>
<p>Jack thinks for a moment but murmurs a no. "How's Danny?"</p>
<p>"Better. It's stopped raining. He's getting back to his colbalty self." Merritt grins. "And you- you look good."</p>
<p>Jack almost shrugged before he remembered Henley tucked into his side. "I think I just like cuddles." He says, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's nice to share my lightning with someone." </p>
<p>Merritt steps closer. "Don't feel embarrassed. I think it's cute- you're literally purring." </p>
<p>Jack glares halfheartedly but as Merritt brushes a hand against his cheek, he buzzes a bit more. </p>
<p>"Holy shit." Merritt laughs softly, sounding awed. "Oh this is going to be fun." </p>
<p>"You know, I really hate you." Jack huffs, sparking threateningly at Merritt's reaching hands. </p>
<p>Merritt pulls away, his face split into a wide shit eating grin. "No you don't." As he left, he threw over his shoulder, "We're making chicken noodle for dinner, hope you're not sick of soup!" </p>
<p>Jack rolls his eyes and tucks his face back into Henley's hair, ignoring the pleasant curl of happiness in his stomach. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jack wakes up with a groan- at first he thinks that <em> he </em>got sick because he's hot all over, and his limbs feel vaguely heavy- but then someone shifts and Jack realizes that it's just Henley. </p>
<p>"Hen?" He croaks, squinting into the darkness. </p>
<p>Henley stirs a little but otherwise doesn't move. </p>
<p>"Hen." He shakes her a bit because <em> yeah, </em>he's hot as hell and all the blankets piled around them are not helping. </p>
<p>Henley moans. "Jack, shh, I'm asleep-" </p>
<p>Jack laughs a little. "No you're not Hen." He moves a bit and she lets him sit up. He watches her rub the sleep out of her eyes. "How are you feeling?" </p>
<p>Henley frowns a bit and tucks some hair behind her ears. "Better. Definitely better." Then something occurs to her. "I should…"</p>
<p>Jack, already on the same page, nods. "Oh yeah, you should." </p>
<p>Henley stands, stretches and hurries out of the room. Jack waits a moment before following her to Merritt's room. </p>
<p>Danny and Merritt are curled up together, sound asleep. Henley shakes them both awake as Jack watches while leaning on the doorway. </p>
<p>"Danny, Merritt," Henley hisses, "Wake up." </p>
<p>Danny jerks up and flails a bit before focusing on Henley. "Henley? It's three am, what are you-" </p>
<p>She leans in, buries her warm hands into his hair and cuts him off with a sound kiss. She pulls back and then leans in again before dissolving into peppering kisses all over his face until he's laughing. </p>
<p>"Henley- Henley, what?" He snorts, ducking away from her playful grabs. "What are you <em> doing?"  </em></p>
<p>"Kissing you." She says, sounding breathless. </p>
<p>Merritt grins. "This is a nice way to wake up." </p>
<p>Henley leans over Danny and pulls Merritt into a kiss. When she leans back, Merritt's whole face is red. </p>
<p>"You feel better." Merritt says dumbly. </p>
<p>Henley nods, beaming. "You know what that means." </p>
<p>Danny frowns. "We get to sleep?" He sounds grumpy but he's snaking a hand around Henley's waist so not a single one of them are fooled. </p>
<p>"No!" She exclaims. "We get to have sex now!"</p>
<p>Danny snorts and buries his forehead against Henley's stomach. "It's literally three in the morning." </p>
<p>Merritt presses close to Danny, gently biting at his collarbone. "Come on, <em> Daniel </em> , there's <em> nothing </em> better than morning sex." </p>
<p>"I don't know, sleeping is pretty nice." Jack pipes up. </p>
<p>They all turn to him and Danny, who was beginning to cave to Henley's warm hands and Merritt's gruff voice, sighs in relief. </p>
<p>"Thank you Jack- finally someone who's level headed-" </p>
<p>"Daniel," Merritt speaks up and Jack feels like he's going to regret whatever comes out of his mouth next. "Did you know that Jack purrs?" </p>
<p>Danny stops short. "You do <em> what?"  </em></p>
<p>Jack flushes. "It's not- I don't <em> do </em>anything." </p>
<p>Merritt and Henley both exchange a look and before Jack knows it, Henley is bounding forward and tugging him into the bed. He lands in Danny's lap and Danny's hands automatically shift to hold him and-</p>
<p>"Oh my God." Danny gasps. "You <em> do </em>purr. I thought you just-" He flexes his hands as the sign for Jack's light and Jack turns red. </p>
<p>"Isn't it amazing?" Merritt asks, dipping down and kissing Jack's cheeks. "It's so cute that he's embarrassed about it." </p>
<p>Henley sneaks her hands under his shirt. "Don't be embarrassed! It felt so nice when I was sick- he was like a massaging machine. Literally whenever I'm sick I call dibs." </p>
<p>Jack shudders a bit. "I'm-" </p>
<p>"Are you kidding?" Danny scoffs. "You had your time, I'm next! I didn't even know this was a thing." </p>
<p>Henley leaned down to press open mouthed kisses onto Jack's stomach, making his hips jerk upwards in response. Jack's eyes open just in time to see Danny lick his lips. </p>
<p>"Okay," He said hoarsely, "Morning sex now, sleep later." </p>
<p>Merritt made a noise of approval and pulled Danny in for a hot kiss. Jack watches with wide eyes for a moment before he feels Henley's teeth nip at his stomach and he breathes out a broken moan. </p>
<p>"You all took such good care of me while I was sick," Henley whispers, her warm fingers tugging at Jack's pajama pants. "I want to return the favor." </p>
<p>She brought up her hand and pressed her fingers against Jack's lips- he took them in without question, his eyes closing in focus. </p>
<p>"God, that's hot." He hears Danny say, his voice trembling, before he feels Merritt shift. </p>
<p>"I'll show you hot." He says and then suddenly Jack hears Danny making slightly muffled appreciative noises. Jack opens his eyes and follows Henley's dark gaze to where Merritt is pressing Danny's wrists into the mattress and sucking at the skin of his throat. </p>
<p>Henley pulls her hand away and grins like a shark as she curls her hand around the base of his cock. Jack groans, his hips jerking. </p>
<p>"<em> Hen- </em>" </p>
<p>Her grin widens and she keeps her hand there, not moving as she bites at his inner thigh. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Hen-" Jack whines, not even feeling the slightest bit embarrased by the desperation in his voice. Henley pulls back to admire her work, then leans in to lick over the purpling mark. </p>
<p>Behind him, Jack can hear Danny's pitched moans and impatient demands at Merritt's teasing. </p>
<p>"Merritt," Danny huffs, but his voice is shaking. "Merritt, I swear to <em> God </em>if you don't-" </p>
<p>"Keep him there Mer." Henley says, a sly smile on her face and <em> fuck </em>if that isn't the hottest thing Jack as ever heard her say. "You know he can handle more." </p>
<p>Danny groans loudly at Merritt's little laugh but Jack doesn't think much of it before Henley's leaning back down and she's taking Jack's cock into her mouth and- <em> fuck, her mouth's like heaven.  </em></p>
<p>She swirls her tongue in just the right way and the only thing stopping Jack from bucking up into her mouth is her warm hand pressed firmly against his hip bone. </p>
<p>Distantly, Jack can hear Danny's impatient huffs melt into breathless pleas- soft and begging and beautiful- and Merritt calls, "Henley? What do you say hon?"</p>
<p>Henley hums and <em> shit, </em> Jack's cock is still <em> in her mouth </em>but then she pulls back with a pop, leaving Jack to slump back against the sheets. </p>
<p>"How's he looking?" She asks, rubbing at Jack's thighs, letting him know she hasn't forgotten about him. </p>
<p>Merritt leans down, swiping his tongue over one of one of many new marks, only to get a shaky <em> please </em>in return.</p>
<p> "He's blue all over," Merritt grins, obviously impressed by his own double entendre. </p>
<p>Henley reaches over, caressing Danny's quivering thighs. "Babe, what do you want?"</p>
<p>Danny presses up against Merritt helplessly and Jack isn't even upset because just <em> seeing </em>him like that makes shocks tingle all throughout his body. </p>
<p>"I want- I want Merritt." He manages to say. "Mer, please, I just want you- fuck me please?" </p>
<p>Henley's eyes flicker with heat and she nods to Merritt, who doesn't waste a second in reaching for the lube and moving to work Danny open with his slick fingers. </p>
<p>Jack is almost disappointed that he won't get to watch but then Henley dips back down to finish what she started. So. He can table any of his minor complaints. </p>
<p>It isn't long until Jack is stiffening and his toes are curling and the warmth of his lightning spikes to an unbelievable high-</p>
<p>"H-hen, I'm com-"</p>
<p>Henley just hums and Jack swears to <em> God </em>that her throat gets warmer. And that's all that it takes before he's letting go. </p>
<p>That buzzing instantly slows, the way it always does after sex and Henley pulls away, licking her lips. She winks at him before leaning over to Danny, who's getting fucked in earnest by Merritt. </p>
<p>She curls a warm hand around his cock, pumps twice and Jack has the pleasure of watching both Danny <em> and </em>Merritt fall apart at the same time. </p>
<p>Henley pulls back, looking extremely satisfied with herself. And even without Merritt’s magic, Jack can tell that she’s thinking, <em> looks like all my boys are taken care of </em>. </p>
<p>Merritt pulls back and moves to tie off the condom. Danny shudders a bit in leftover pleasure and catches Jack’s eye. A moment passes between them and they both move at the same time- Jack to curl his hands around Henley’s shoulders and Danny to shift so his head is in between her legs. </p>
<p>Danny grins at Henley’s look of surprise. “Did you think we were just gonna let you do all the work?” </p>
<p>Henley opens her mouth to retort but then Jack lets a shock pass from his fingers to her skin and she lets out a strangled sort of moan. She throws her head back a bit, showing Jack her neck and he doesn’t hesitate to press static kisses there. </p>
<p>Danny ducks down, nudging her underwear to the side with deft fingers and soon Henley's back is arching with pleasure. Jack grins because Danny is <em> good </em>with his tongue and really it's what Henley deserves. </p>
<p>Merritt leans over, watching Henley with gleaming eyes. "Oh you like that huh Henley? You like Danny's mouth on you? Look at him sweetheart." </p>
<p>Henley opens her eyes and looks down at Danny, her pupils blown wide. If Danny didn't have his hands steady on her hips then she'd probably burn their apartment down. Simultaneously, if Danny didn't have his face in her cunt, Henley wouldn't have a reason to burn their apartment down. </p>
<p>"Look at him, working so hard to please you-" Merritt continues, grinning down at Danny. "That's all he wants. For you to feel good." </p>
<p>Between Merritt's words, Jack's tiny shocks and Danny's clever tongue, Henley gasps, goes as tight as a string and then shakes apart with a shriek. </p>
<p>She slumps against Jack, tiny tremors still echoing through her body. Merritt is making little soothing noises and Henley reaches over, curls a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. </p>
<p>Then she makes grabby hands for Danny, pulling him up off his knees and holding him close to her warm side. </p>
<p>They all lay there, piled together, and they're all exhausted and kinda gross and definitely way too hot but Jack couldn't care less and that's <em> definitely </em> love. </p>
<p>"Well, I guess we can turn the heat off now." Jack says, because he can and because he's purring from inside out with warmth and also because Henley <em> is </em>a furnace. </p>
<p>Danny doesn't even bother replying, he just takes a pillow and weakly hits Jack in the head. </p>
<p>And Jack laughs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at this point i might as well just rewrite the second movie into this universe :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>